


Second Chances Prologue: The Cliff

by TheCrazyFriend



Series: Second Chances: Squirrel [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/F, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend
Summary: At the end of the line, Chloe begs Max to fix everything by killing her





	Second Chances Prologue: The Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Reader choices ahead!!

Chloe knew what had to happen. Chloe knew and accepted what was about to happen. After her passionate speech about what her best friend, her lover had to do, she knew it was only going to happen one way. “Chloe, I'm so so sorry, I... I don't want to do this” Max stated, her voice breaking  
“I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everyone, okay?” Chloe replied, tears running down her cheeks, “and you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel” she paused for almost a full minute, “being together this week was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero, Max” Chloe's voice broke as tears were cascading down Max's cheeks too.  
Max moved forward, gently placing sodden hands on Chloe's cheeks and lifting herself on to tiptoes so she could give the taller punk blunette a long passionate kiss before she had to ruin everything. “I'll always love you” Chloe vowed, “now get out of here, please!! Do it before I freak!!” With those final heartbreaking words, Chloe took a step back, “and Max Caulfield, don't you forget about me...!” she begged, miserably.  
“Never” was all that Max replied though it was lost in the winds of the storm. Chloe took another step back, then another, then another. Before long Chloe was concealed behind the trees and Max lifted a photograph. She knew ahead of time what the consequences of her actions would be and she focused in on the photograph, determined to go back. Part of her hoped the nightmare she had had not twenty minutes before would prevent her from going back but the photograph shimmered as it always would. 

Things would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your choice is:  
> Butterfly  
> Squirrel  
> Crow
> 
> Comment your choice and perhaps most importantly, remember: **This action will have consequences!!**  
>  Tiebreaker is happening on my twitter for the next five and a half hours
> 
> Please forgive it being so short, this is merely a prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos!!
> 
> And don't forget to vote!!


End file.
